


I Cross My Heart, And Hope To Die.

by moonIight



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Spies, wayhaught spy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonIight/pseuds/moonIight
Summary: "Ever since Nicole Haught could speak, she had wanted to be James Bond. Well, not James Bond exactly, because he was a man, and he wasn’t exactly attractive, but he was constantly surrounded by attractive women which was something Nicole wouldn’t mind."UPDATES EVERY OTHER SUNDAYAn alternate universe in which Nicole is a spy tasked with going undercover and taking down the Earps, who are the most notorious killers in Canada and even the world. Nicole tries to infiltrate the group through their weakest point, however, complications ensue and it becomes much more difficult for Nicole to do her job.





	I Cross My Heart, And Hope To Die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic like this, so it may end up only being a few chapters since i tend to leave things pretty easily and forget about them. I will try my best to update regularly but who knows? Any comments and Kudos are appreciated. Also please let me know if you notice any spelling/grammatical errors. I did try to catch them all myself but some will have slipped through the gaps. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!!

Ever since Nicole Haught could speak, she had wanted to be James Bond. Well, not James Bond exactly, because he was a man, and he wasn’t exactly attractive, but he was constantly surrounded by attractive women which was something Nicole wouldn’t mind. 

She wanted to be a spy. 

Or at least be a detective with the police force. She wanted to feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, as her hair blew in the wind when she was in a high speed chase. She wanted to fight the criminals, and give them the punishment they deserved. She wanted to become so engrossed in being undercover that she wouldn’t be able to remember what it was like to just be herself. She imagined laughing in the face of the criminals as they begged for mercy when she arrested them. There was nothing more she wanted in life than to be able to bring down those who thought that they were better than everyone else.

Those who thought they deserved more.

\----------

The red-head hadn’t realised, but she had been asleep for the last 15 minutes of her briefing. Her important briefing. Finally, after 7 years, Nicole was getting to go undercover and bring down one of the world’s most notorious killers. In fact, their entire family were murderers; they dated back to the mid 1800s, it was as though it was the family business. Every time one of them turned 27, they would just start killing. There didn’t appear to be a pattern either. It wasn’t like having a pattern made them less evil, it just made it easier to plot a course of who they might kill next. Who were these merciless killers, you might ask?

The Earps.

“So, Haught, you’ll arrive in Purgatory around 0700 hours tomorrow,” her superior had been droning on for the last 45 minutes. Everything had to be perfect. Purgatory wasn’t exactly a big town, and not many people went in or out, meaning any sign of a newcomer would arouse suspicion. Nicole would be a barista in one of the local coffee shops. It was the perfect cover and it would allow her to hear the odd bit of information from the residents. They had tried to take down the Earps back in 1986 and before that in 1932 but they’d not had any luck. “And do you remember what to tell anyone who questions where you came from, etcetera?”

“Yes sir,” Nicole responded, it wasn’t like she’d already been told what to do 1000 times already, “I came on holiday once as a child and thought that the place looked peaceful, so once I was old enough I thought I’d come back and start a life for myself here.”

“Okay, perfect,” Her superior began to smile and nod. He obviously believed that they had a strong chance of catching the Earps this time. Nicole, on the other hand, seriously doubted it. She thought she was being sent on a suicide mission. It was the first big mission of her career and she was practically destined to fail. Twice. Twice this mission had happened before and twice it had failed. “When you arrive, there will be a taxi waiting for you to take you to your new home. There, you should relax, unpack and get ready for work. Remember you're a barista, you studied economics at college and you want to start up your own café one day.”

“Uhuh, yep, got it.”

“Okay, good,” He nodded as he flipped the slide over. 

“Here is the plan: you have to get close to one of the Earps, and then they'll hopefully talk to you about the stuff they do and invite you to their house. Once you're invited to their house you need to plant these-”, he pointed to a small, square device in his right hand, “Bugs around their house. It will allow us to listen to their every move and then, when they go for their next kill, we will be there, ready and waiting.”

He seemed proud. It was a shame really, since his plan was dire, and the events would definitely, 100%, not unfold like that. Something would go wrong, it always did. There had never been an op in the history of Nicole's time with the FBI that had gone to plan. At one point Nicole thought that they would stop altogether and just hope and pray for the best, but they were too professional for that.

“Which Earp will be the easiest to target?” Nicole asked, genuinely curious as to who would warm up to her easiest.

“Well Wynonna seems to be the main perpetrator so the odds are she will be very closed off and won't trust easily. Then there's Gus, she just appears to run the local bar and isn't actually involved an awful lot with the murdering side of things. And finally, there's Waverly, from what we've gathered, she's only half an Earp, she's constantly been abandoned by her family and her loved ones and she's currently being taken advantage of by her boyfriend, Champ Hardy. So if you're asking me, I'd say go for Waverly. Be a friend to her, because it sounds like she could use one.”

“Waverly Earp huh? Sounds like an easy target.”

"Don't doubt her, Haught, her sister is one of the biggest criminals in Canada and she is her accomplice."

Haught rolled her eyes. If Waverly was that much of a problem they'd be going after her, and not her sister. Waverly would see Nicole as the first friend she's ever had, and would trust her with her life, it would be a shame that Nicole was going to stab her in the back. That was the only downside to her job, she had to betray everyone she got close to. Nicole always tried not to get too close to people because it was inevitable that she was going to have to leave them and that she would destroy their lives. 

\----------

Nicole rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the taxi. It was about 2 in the afternoon and she had been travelling since 7. Her eyes felt heavy and stung against the cool, Purgatory air. Slowly, she trudged towards her new home; it looked nice. It wasn't too big and it didn't make her stand out either. 

She tried to look out for either of the Earp girls on her journey through town, but neither were out in the open. It made sense really. The two most notorious killers weren't just going to be strolling through town, drinking coffee, and talking to the townsfolk. They would be in an underground bunker somewhere, a map on the wall, plotting their next kill and laughing maniacally.

"Mwahahaha!" Wynonna cackled, "Our plan is complete, we finally have all the components needed to murder our next target. Bwahahahahaha!"

Or at least Nicole imagined it like that. She shook the thought loose from her head, she had to focus otherwise she'd never get anywhere. She couldn't allow her imagination to get the best of her.

Focus. Focus. Focus.

She laid her suitcase out on her bed, carefully unzipping it to make sure nothing fell out. All her clothes were on the left and everything else, like toothpaste, was on the right. The wardrobe in her room was quite large, well it was small but the fact that Nicole didn't bring many clothes with her made it look twice as big. 

Once she cleared her suitcase, she moved on to her briefcase. It had everything she would need for the mission. Everything from microchips to a gun. She would be prepared for the day when she took the Earps down, whether it be next week or in two years. 

She needed somewhere to hide it all. She couldn't just leave it out in the open incase she had any visitors, but it needed to be easily accessible in case there was any trouble. Her bedroom wouldn’t be the best place, it was towards the back of the house and it was on the top floor meaning if there was trouble downstairs, she wouldn’t be able to access her equipment easily. 

“Sorry can you not hit me for like 5 seconds I just need to go upstairs and get my gun,” Nicole laughed, as the thought flashed through her head. Odds were she would need to spread everything around, because if trouble was going to come to her house, it wasn’t just going to stay in the living room. And, it meant if someone found her stash, they’d only find a few items rather than all of it at once. It made sense really, now that she had thought it through. 

\----------

“Put your hands up, Miss Haught, we know who you are and we know where you come from,” the woman declared, with a thick Russian accent, “ It is best that you give yourself over now rather than continue with this facade any longer.”

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Nicole ran and ducked for cover. She knew the woman had a secret up her sleeve but she didn’t realise it was a bomb. She had failed. How had she already failed? She hadn’t even seen the Earps yet. But maybe the Earps had seen her. “Oh my God,” Nicole thought to herself. “The Earps saw me enter town yesterday, followed me home, waited till i was unpacked and vulnerable and then they attacked me. They attacked me in my own home.”

Nicole bolted upright. She didn’t think she had anxiety about this mission, but the dream she just had said otherwise. Gently, she pulled the sleeve of her jumper down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Nicole knew Purgatory would be cold, but she didn’t think it would be ‘jumpers to bed’ cold. She was kind of glad about it now, it meant that she could snuggle into her jumper and try to forget the nightmare, which had just cursed her mind.

“Hang on a second,” Nicole was speaking out loud now, just in case someone was there, it would show them that she was awake and alert, “The Earps aren’t Russian. Who on earth was talking to me?”

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought back. Brown hair? Check. Blue eyes? Check. That gun that all the Earps used? Check. It was Wynonna she had seen in her dream, but it sure as hell wasn’t her voice.

Nicole glanced left towards her alarm clock, she probably had about two hours till she needed to get up, but she just wanted to check so that she could fall back asleep happily. 7:15. Shit. She did not have two more hours in bed. The beeping she heard in her dream must’ve been her alarm. She smacked her hand against her forehead. She had less than half an hour before she had to set off for work and she hadn’t even showered yet. What a great first impression she was going to make. 

She sighed as she plodded down the stairs. She had gotten dressed into her uniform and she was going to grab a snack before heading out. If it got desperate she could always grab a croissant at work and eat it when no one was looking. 

That’s when she heard it. The Russian accent that she had heard mere minutes ago in her dream. She pulled her eyelids close and sucked her tongue against her top teeth, listening closely for the voice. She headed for the living room; it had a big window so she would be able to see whoever it was. 

Before her foot had even entered the room the voice became significantly louder. She could make out what the voice was saying now.

“You should never call a psychopath a psychopath, it upsets them.” 

Nicole’s face dropped. It wasn’t a person she was hearing, it was the TV. She must’ve left it on from last night. Her hand hit her face again. Her subconscious had managed to mash Villanelle’s voice with Wynonna’s body. It was quite freaky considering they were both evil murderers and went around doing whatever they pleased. There was one problem, though, if Wynonna and the rest of the Earps were anything like Villanelle, they would be almost impossible to find and even harder to catch.

This was going to be a game of ‘cat and mouse’. One in which Nicole didn’t like her chances.


End file.
